List of Easter Eggs in Super Mario Maker
There are many Easter Eggs and secrets in Super Mario Maker. Menu Easter Eggs Pre-title Screen Animations Each day the startup screen has a different animation associated with getting Builder Mario off the screen. All the objects are in Super Mario Bros. style. *'Sunday' - Luigi enters in, shoots a fireball at Builder Mario causing him to fall off, and then runs across the screen. A bunch of characters and a "Happy Sunday" banner are also shown on top of the logo alongside text saying, "Let's get making!" *'Monday' - A Koopa Shell goes across the screen hitting Builder Mario causing him to fall off the screen. *'Tuesday' - A Magikoopa appears and turns Builder Mario into a Goomba which walks off the screen. *'Wednesday' - A Super Mario Bros. style platform with wings carries Builder Mario off. *'Thursday' - Three Goombas enter in, pick up Builder Mario and carry him off while tribal music plays. *'Friday' - A Gnat picks up Builder Mario, but a fly swatter swats it causing Builder Mario to fall off the screen. *'Saturday' - A Thwomp falls on Builder Mario causing him to fall off the screen and then raises back up. Title screen When pressed, each letter will cause a different effect on the game title screen. *'SUPER': Five Super Stars will appear and a random voice or voices will shout "Super Mario Maker". *'M' - The letter M flips upside down and spells Super '''Wario' Maker'', and a Mystery Mushroom with a Wario costume appears (in the Super Mario Bros. game style only). In addition, Wario will taunt the player. *'A' - The letter A will summon a cluster of multi-colored stars to fall behind in the background. All enemies and shells present on the screen will be defeated. A train whistle can also be heard. *'R' - The legs of the letter R will extend and will shoot a shower of coins, similar to a Bill Blaster shooting coins. A cash register sound will also play. *'I' - The parakeet from Nintendo DSi Sound, which appears in the recording option, will appear and sit on top of the letter I, making it look like a lowercase I. Like in the application it debuted in, it will also record any sounds, and repeat them with a different effect. The parakeet will leave after a while. *'O' - The letter O will summon a Koopa Clown Car. *'M' - The second M will summon an empty Buzzy Beetle or Spiny shell, and either can be worn as a Shellmet. An explosion sound can be heard. *'A' - Touching the second A will cause it to act like a rocket, with an intercom counting down before it shoots off; it will return soon after. It also clears all items and enemies on screen. *'K' - The letter K will turn the screen into a sepia tone. The music for the title will also turn into an 8-bit variation. Pressing the K again will revert the screen back to normal. *'E' - Touching the letter E will summon a Spring for Mario to use. An oriental drum can be heard. *'R' - The second R will extend like the first R, turn around and summon either an empty Goomba's Shoe or a Yoshi Egg (depending on the game style). If there are two Yoshis, any more Eggs summoned will hold a Super Mushroom. When using Yoshi, an extra drumbeat will be added to the title screen music. * Clicking randomly on the screen will summon a Goomba, Koopa or, rarely, a Bowser. * Dragging the stylus on the screen will produce a stream of magic dust, similar to a Magikoopa. Course Bot *Tapping on the Course Bot's eyes will cause a sound effect to play *Tapping on the birds will cause a chirping sound to play *An 8-bit Mario will jump across the moon in the top right corner at random Manual *Tapping on Mary O. will cause her to act shocked Course Editor Easter Eggs Ancient Wood Pipe *Shaking a vine in the Super Mario World airship theme will cause an ancient wood pipe sound effect to play. Gnat Attack *After 15 minutes of inactivty, or by random chance when placing down a block, gnats will start to appear on screen. Tapping on the gnats to kill them will open the Gnat Attack mini game. *An update in version 1.20 allows quick acces to the Gnat Attack mini game by repeatedly shaking a muncher, as well as adding a hard mode. Object Name Sound Effect *When placing an object onto a course, a distorted voice will say the name of said object, which will correspond in tone with the stage's music. Train Whistle *Shaking a Spike Trap in the New Super Mario Bros. U ground theme will cause a train whistle sound effect to play. Trying to Burn Mario *Dragging an ignited Burner near Mario will cause him to cower in fear. This will not happen if the Burner is off. Trying to Erase Mario *When using the eraser tool, Mario will cower in fear whenever the eraser in near him. Weird Mario Door *Tapping repeatedly on a Warp Door wll let the player knock on the door. Knocking it enough times causes Weird Mario to answer it in one of five poses, each different depending on the game style. If the player doesn't knock enough times then a loud knocking sound will be heard answering. |-|SMB1= Weird Mario (SMB 1).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 2).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 3).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 4).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMB 5).png|Weird Mario |-|SMB3= Weird Mario (SMB3 1).png|Raccoon Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 2).png|Tanooki Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 3).png|Statue Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 4).png|Frog Mario Weird Mario (SMB3 5).png|Hammer Mario |-|SMW= Weird Mario (SMW 1).png|Cape Mario Weird Mario (SMW 2).png|Weird Mario on Yoshi Weird Mario (SMW 3).png|Balloon Mario Weird Mario (SMW 4).png|Weird Mario Weird Mario (SMW 5).png|Cape Mario |-|NSMBU= SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-4.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-4.png|Mini Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-11.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-11.png|Propeller Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-12.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-12.png|Flying Squirrel Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-13.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-13.png|Penguin Mario SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-14.png,61px-SMM-SMB-WeirdMario-Door-14.png|Ice Mario Gameplay Easter Eggs Big Mushroom *By scanning a 30th Anniversary Mario Amiibo in Course Creator, a Big Mushroom will appear. Grabbing the mushroom in the Super Mario Bros. game style will cause Mario to transform into Big Mario and the screen will change to look like a CTR screen display and many enemies will change appearance. Chain Chomp *In the Super Mario Bros. 3 theme a Chain Chomp will break free from its post after 265 seconds CRT Screen Display *Holding Down, A and B while a course loads will cause it to be displayed as if it were on a CRT television screen, similarly to the Big Mushroom. This will work in all four game styles. Castle Door *In the Super Mario Bros. game style, adding a door to the castle at the end of the level will cause Mario to open it and go inside after clearing the level. If the door is locked and Mario does not have a key he will try to open it before giving up and looking disappointed. Mystery Mushroom in 3DS Port *Despite being removed from the 3DS port, it is still possible for a big Magikoopa to create a Mystery Mushroom when it destoys a block. When collected Mario has the appearance of Small Mario, but has the abilities of Super Mario, including being able to crouch and destroy blocks. Magikoopa Destroying the Goal *A Magikoopa can temporarily destroy the goal. The goal will return after a set amount of time has passed or when the Magikoopa is killed. Weird Mushroom *When a Super Mushroom is spawned in the Super Mario Bros. game style, there is a 1 in a 100 chance the mushroom will be a Weird Mushroom. White Platform Hop *In the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style when holding down while standing on a white semi-solid platform, Mario will peform a small hop after 5 seconds. Sound Effect Easter Eggs Bonus Game Theme *When Mario passes through the Giant Gate while the Bonus Game theme plays, the ending fanfare will be from this Bonus Game. Extended Death Sounds *On very rare occasions, when falling into a pit, the death sound is preceded by one of the eight longer sound clips : : : : : : : : Metal Mario Theme *When using the gold or silver Metal Mario mystery costume, grabbing a super star will play the Metal Mario Theme from Super Mario 64 instead of the normal super star music. Skipping Levels Sound Effect *When skipping a level in the 100 Mario Challenge, one of four different sound effects will play depending on which direction the screen is dragged. Category:Super Mario Maker